Influenza
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Jika sang immortal terkena flu...


A/N: Masih bingung dengan _The Waterfall_, jadi saya bikin ini… please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Between 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuuden'

**-Influenza-**

#

#

"Hatsyiiii…!"

Ini adalah bersin kesekian kalinya bagi Hidan hari ini. Penganut Jashin itu mengusap hidungnya, jengkel.

"Kenapa sih aku ini!" omelnya. "Hatsyiiii!"

Yang ada dia malah bersin lagi.

Sang partner menatapnya dengan mata hijau-merahnya, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Kau flu?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada mengejek. "Tidak kusangka orang seperti kau bisa kena flu."

"Diam kau! Ha...hatsyiii!" Hidan bersin lagi. "Dasar bersin kurang ajar...!"

"Huh, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan yang lainnya jika mereka tahu kau kena flu," Kakuzu mendengus geli. "Ini akan sangat menarik."

Mereka berdua telah tiba di depan markas Akatsuki, lalu keduanya masuk. Sampai di dalam, Hidan bersin lagi.

"Markas ini terlalu berdebu, membuat orang bersin saja! Markas ini harus dibersihkan!" seru si Rambut Perak kesal.

"Kau memang bodoh. Pakailah masker seperti aku," sahut Kakuzu tak acuh. "Lagipula bersinmu itu bukan gara-gara markas ini, tahu. Itu gara-gara virus influenza."

"Berisik kau!" teriak Hidan. Ia bersin sekali lagi. "Virus-virus brengsek! Enyah dari tubuhku!"

"Flu tidak akan menyakitimu separah kesakitan yang kaurasakan kalau kau melakukan ritualmu, jadi berhentilah mengeluh," kata Kakuzu dingin. "Kau ini memang terlalu banyak bicara."

Hidan tidak menggubris. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk. Hidungnya sudah merah karena bersin terus-terusan. Tubuhnya pun mulai terasa tak enak. Sepertinya dia mulai meriang...

"Seorang immortal kalah oleh flu," ejek Kakuzu. "Ironis."

"Diam kau, maniak uang brengsek!" bentak Hidan. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau mengajakku ke tempat buronan berhadiah yang tinggal di daerah yang sedang mewabah flu di sana! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Makanya kubilang, pakailah masker seperti aku," balas Kakuzu penuh kemenangan. "Sana, pergilah beristirahat. Aku yang akan jadi repot kalau kau sakit. Padahal masih banyak hadiah yang harus kudapatkan."

Hidan hendak membantah, tapi bersin beruntun mencegahnya. Dengan bersungut-sungut, akhirnya ia menenteng sabitnya dan menuju ke kamarnya di markas Akatsuki tersebut.

"Flu brengsek," geramnya sebelum membanting pintu.

.

.

Hidan terbangun beberapa jam kemudian dengan kondisi tubuh panas-dingin dan hidung mampet. Tenggorokannya pun terasa tidak enak. Dia mengeluh.

"Baru pertama kali aku mengalami yang seperti ini," gerutunya dengan suara yang mulai sengau. "Jashin-sama, sembuhkanlah aku."

Ia berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berjalan menuju pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata ada yang sakit flu," kata Kisame dengan seringai lebar. Di tangannya ada semangkuk bubur panas.

"Kau adalah orang terakhir di dunia yang kupikir akan terserang flu," kata Deidara, nyengir. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya—Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi serta Sasori, juga terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelian mereka melihat rekan mereka yang satu itu terkena flu. Atau tepatnya, _bisa _terkena flu.

"Semuanya berisik! Hargailah orang sakit!" bentak Hidan. "Hatsyiii!"

"Ya, kami menghargaimu yang sedang sakit," ujar Pein. Ia mendekati Hidan, lalu mendorongnya hingga kembali terbaring di tempat tidur. "Makanya kami akan merawatmu."

"Jadi kau jangan menolak," kata Zetsu. Pein menyelimuti Hidan yang berontak, lalu menoleh pada Kisame, "Berikan buburnya pada Konan, Kisame. Biar dia menyuapi Hidan."

"APA? Disuapi? Aku bisa makan sendiri, kau ketua brengsek—" Hidan berusaha bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurnya, tapi Pein mendorongnya lagi.

"Akan kuikat kau kalau kau terus melawan," ancam Pein. "Makan."

Pein minggir dan membiarkan Konan menyuapi Hidan. Wajah Hidan sudah merah padam gara-gara terlalu malu sekaligus jengkel diperlakukan seperti ini oleh rekan-rekannya. Bayangkan, betapa tidak! Seorang Hidan _disuapi ketika sakit flu!_

Harga diri Hidan pasti sudah turun ke angka dua dari skala satu sampai sepuluh. Kalau lebih jauh dari ini, mungkin skalanya malah akan menjadi nol.

"Ini kompres es untukmu," Sasori mendekati Hidan dan menaruh kompres itu dengan kasar di atas kepalanya.

"Aw! Sakit tahu! Pelan sedikit kenapa!" Hidan memelototi Sasori. Sasori hanya terkekeh.

"Kalian semua pasti sengaja mempermainkan aku seperti ini! Dasar semuanya kurang ajar! Aku akan minta agar kalian tidak akan diampuni selamanya oleh Jashin-sama! Hatsyiii!"

Bersin tersebut membuat bubur di mulutnya tersembur ke wajah orang yang menyuapinya, Konan.

"Makanya jangan bicara saat makan," ucap Konan superjengkel. Dengan marah ia berusaha membersihkan serpihan bubur di wajahnya. "Pein, aku tidak mau menyuapi dia. Orang tak tahu diuntung!"

"Makanya aku bilang, aku bisa makan sendiri!" bentak Hidan. "Sini!"

Ia merebut bubur dari tangan Konan. Saat itulah Kakuzu masuk.

"Ini semua pasti ulahmu, Kakuzu! Dasar sialan kau! Kau pasti sengaja memberitahu yang lain kan!" Hidan langsung membentak partnernya dengan kasar, sampai-sampai kompres es di kepalanya jatuh. Itachi mengambilnya dan meletakkannya lagi di kepala Hidan, dengan tidak lebih lembut daripada Sasori.

"Sudah kubilang pelan sedikit! Bangsat!"

Tapi teriakan Hidan itu hanya berujung kepada seringaian dan kekehan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara begitu pada orang-orang yang sudah bersedia merawatmu," kata Kakuzu.

"Aku tak perlu dirawat! Cukup belikan aku obat saja dan akan kuminum sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa begitu," Kakuzu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli obat flu untukmu. Makanya aku minta yang lain mengurusmu."

"APA...!" Hidan membelalak pada sang bendahara Akatsuki. "Jadi begitu! Uangmu lebih penting!"

"Jelas," sahut Kakuzu cuek. "Aku memang akan jadi repot kalau kau sakit. Tapi meski begitu, aku takkan mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli obat buatmu."

"Kakuzu-jangan-kaupikir-aku-tak-bisa-membunuhmu-sekarang-juga—"

Sebelum Hidan berhasil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memecahkan mangkok bubur di tangannya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terikat oleh benang-benang Kakuzu.

"Ketua, biar aku yang rawat dia," Kakuzu menoleh pada Pein. "Nampaknya hanya aku yang bisa."

"Baiklah, kuserahkan dia padamu. Toh, dia partnermu. Tapi ingat Kakuzu, jangan sampai dia mati."

"Flu tidak akan membunuh dia kan?" Kisame terkekeh. Kemudian berbondong-bondong anggota Akatsuki yang lain meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kisame dan Deidara mengucapkan 'semoga lekas sembuh' pada Hidan.

"SIAAAAALLL! Flu brengseeeeek!" teriak Hidan ketika semuanya sudah pergi. "Kau bahkan lebih brengsek, Kakuzu!"

"Diam dan makan buburmu," Kakuzu mempererat ikatan benang-benangnya di tubuh Hidan. Dengan sumpah serapah, Hidan mengambil mangkok bubur itu lagi dan memakannya.

"Flu itu bagus untukmu, kan," kata Kakuzu dengan nada geli. "Mungkin lebih baik kau sering-sering flu seperti ini, Hidan."

"Dasar kau setan uang bedebah...!" bentak Hidan. "Ha...ha...hatsyiiii!"

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Saya lagi flu, persis kayak Hidan... nggak enak banget... TT_TT Makasih yang baca, lebih makasih yang review.


End file.
